<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Ship Shanties by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025381">My Ship Shanties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Music, No fanfic, Playlist, Songs, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my playlists for some of my current re3 ships lol<br/>Probably will be updated every now and then so stay tuned 😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valenvaef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some songs are just really fitting, other songs were used in songfics related to the ship :P</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexy Songs for my Valenvaef thirst &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used some prewritten code becos I can't code for shit myself<br/>Also, the artist name is clickable but doesn't send u to another page lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="titleline">
Poisonous Valenvaef Tunes</p>
<p></p><div class="mainbox">
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k">I Hate Everything About You</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Three Days Grace</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M">Fire Meet Gasoline</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Sia</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32kYH6XZrIo">Familiar</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Agnes Obel</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZNCrLV8W_M">Comatose</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Skillet</a></span>


</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHTSRA1RrSs">Evil Angel</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Breaking Benjamin</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GVExpdmoDs">Animals</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Maroon 5</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP2srT6hh2Y">Monster</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Lady Gaga</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJzp2SRs0Ak">Dorian</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Agnes Obel</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fksp8J73GUw">Pain</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Three Days Grace</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="credit">
<a href="http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile">Code by Layouttesst</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valeveira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="titleline">
Sweet Songs for Valeveira &lt;3</p>
<p></p><div class="mainbox">
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaRkJqht0wY">In your arms</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Stanfour</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMDcYX2wRSg">Time of Dying"</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Three Days Grace</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJTXDCh2YiA">Wings</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Birdy</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw">Waiting for Superman"</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Daughtry</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBKwNrhL_uI">All the Way/4U"</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Poets of the Fall</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7awewa9688Y">When We Stand Together"</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Nickelback</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY">Hero"</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Skillet</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="credit">
<a href="http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile">Code by Layouttesst</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ginoveira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though mainly made with Ginoveira in mind<br/>It also works for Nikhail (Nikolai x Mikhail)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="titleline">
ARMy Tracks For Days</p>
<p></p><div class="mainbox">
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f_hewSrAH4">War</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Poets of the Fall</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JA9tTOSyrs">The A Team</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Birdy</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ILDDzVntDs">Give Me Love</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Ed Sheeran</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_l4Ab5FRwM">Wrong Side Of Heaven</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Five Finger Death Punch</a></span>


</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHTSRA1RrSs">Evil Angel</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Breaking Benjamin</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQkGP6d6QSk">Citizen Soldier</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">3 Doors Down</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN_FFmeQAC0">Dance With The Devil</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Breaking Benjamin</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzJj5-lubeM">Scar Tissue</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Red Hot Chili Peppers</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="darkgray">
<span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhdFe3evXpk">Brothers In Arms</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="LYRICS%20URL">Dire Straits</a></span>
</p>
  <p class="lightgray">    <span class="songtitle"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCYfw2CyUdA">Breath</a></span>
<span class="songartist"><a href="">Breaking Benjamin</a></span>

</p>
  <p class="credit">
<a href="http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile">Code by Layouttesst</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>